Bringing back the past
by Stefany and Andrea Cullen
Summary: He sat there in his usual spot looking over the stuff he already knew, when it hit him. Like a tidal wave, the sweetest scent that made his mouth fill with venom. He locked up closing his air way as he glared at the girl who caused this reaction from him.
1. And this is where it began again

Hey it's stefany! The publisher of Stefany and Andrea Cullen! Well this is my very first fanfiction along with my friend so please review! Weexcepts all reviews (even flames so don't worry) Tell us what you think and how we should fix it Thank you all

P.S as much as I want to I own nothing Except Katiana Swan and Leslie Cullen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella's P.O.V.

It was raining. . . Again. The usual in this small town of Forks. Yes, after 100 years, we have finally come back! Not for any reason in particular. Not because of vampires, or wolfs, we just came back because we wanted to. It was going to be only Renesmee, Edward, and I, but seeing that we were going to start high school again,the whole family came along. I have missed Forks a lot! For a vampire, 100 years, that's not to long, but long enough for me to miss my small sweet town of Forks. Well the cottage hasn't changed much. We had to do a few touch-ups, but now it looks good as new! The three of us, Renesmee, Edward, and I, are living in the cottage again.

Not a lot has really happened in the past 100 years. Only one small addition to the Cullen family. Leslie. Leslie Cullen. It hasn't been to long since he joined our family. He has only been with us about 2 decades. Emmett had saved him. It was a while ago, before I was a vampire, and Emmett had been out hunting. Emmett found Leslie being mauled by a bear. Just like how he was when Rosalie found him. Emmett couldn't just let him die, so he changed him. After the three days though, he took off. We hadn't seen him at all until 20 years ago when he found us. When Emmett turned him, he was only 16, just about Renesmee's age. He stands at about six feet and he is rather lanky, much like Edward. Just like the rest of us, he has freezing cold, pale white skin and golden eyes, but because of his mixed diet they are sometimes tinted with red. He has got to be one of the most cockiest guys I have ever met! Then, sometimes he can be quite a gentlemen. When I'm with him I'm really glad that I have my shield, his power is that he can make his thoughts your own. Kind of like a mix of Edward and renesmee. He can get into your mind, and show you things, but he makes then solid as though you thought of it yourself.

Well, enough about Leslie. We finally got to cutting Renesmee's hair. I didn't want to, but it was to the point where she would trip over it! So now her hair is mid-back and still the same dazzling bronze color as her father's hair. She is amazingly beautiful, but she still looks human. Jacob is still around, much to Rosalie's distaste, but him and Renesmee have been married for a while now.

I sighed after all of this ran through my head. I flipped over in the bed only to find the place where Edward usually laid at night, empty. I groaned and thrust myself out of bed remembering that he, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper had all gone out hunting together.

Running my long pale fingers through my chocolate brown hair, I got dressed. I threw on dark blue skinny jeans and a dark red silk halter top that Alice would be proud of. Even though I hated it, I didn't feel like hearing Alice complain about my clothes. I heard Renesmee fussing over make-up and walked into the bathroom. She had her hair done up and eye liner in her hand. "Stupid crap" Renesmee mumbled under her breath.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't need make-up Renesmee!" I snatched the eyeliner out of her hand.

"But Mom! It's the first day of school!" She whined fixing her hair for about the 5th time since I had walked into the bathroom.

"Renesmee! You look fine! Hurry up! Let's go!" I shouted throwing her shoes at her while I quickly slipped on my black bow flats.

After about 15 minutes, we finally got situated and made it to the house. "Hi guys! Ready for our first day back at Forks High?" Alice asked just as energetic as everyday. I didn't know how she was always so happy and energetic. She danced up to us wearing literally designer everything! Her socks are even designer! Rosalie was right behind her.

"Yep! Let's go!" Renesmee said looking at herself in the mirror. I swear, she is a Rosalie-wanna-be! I was pulled out of my thought as Leslie came down the stairs looking just like a mini-Edward.

"Let's go Alice, Bella, Rose 1 and Rose 2." He said with the same cocky smirk that he had on everyday.

"Hey!!!!" Renesmee shouted in protest as we got into Leslie's Volvo, and Alice's Porsche. His Volvo isn't the amazing silver one that Edward has but his is a jet black that catches everyone attention as it cruises down the road.

We made it to school in about 10 minutes. A little slow, but Leslie is only learning. We pulled into a parking spot and stepped out, causing yet again all of the attention to be focused on us. There was still some time till school started so we just stood around our cars sitting on the hoods and talking. Then we heard this loud rumbling noise, almost that identical to what my truck sounded like all those years ago. We turned around to see this huge red truck, basically the same one I drove when I was human, pull into a parking space. It was the middle of the year so everyone knew everyone ect ect, but no one paid us any special attention...Yet. Yet when this truck came up everyone watched it pull in a backfire as she turned it off. I looked at everyone and they all showed a look of slight confusion as we watched this scene fold out before us. The door was shoved open as though the hinges were severely rusty. A girl stepped out in a pair of loose jeans a tee-shirt and a brown jacket. Her hair fell around her waist and was this beautiful elegant dark brown that almost looked black. Her eyes an amazing striking green even though they looked dead tired like she Had been crying last night. That sent a sudden memory into my mind, it was foggy but it was when I first came to forks. I spent the first night in my room crying and talking to the cactus I had brought with me. I was brought back to reality when the girl made a very audible slam against her car as she slipped in a puddle. We could all smell the blood rising to the new bruise on her back. Leslie was standing next to me all calm and cool until the bruise showed up....He locked up immediately and cut off his air supply. I turned to him grabbing his shoulder. "Lex you alright?" I asked quickly as he let out his breath when the girl walked away. He replaced his look of anger and fear behind another cocky mask. "Yea just fine." He said flashing that all knowing smirk. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag as the bell rang. "Let's go guys!" I shouted and we all headed up to the school.....

And that is where it began. . . Again. . .

**A/N:Well that's the first chapter! Please oh please tell us what you think! Any advice or flames or anything shall be put toamazing use in future chapters!**

**~~~Love Stefany and Andrea**


	2. Meeting all over again

**Hey it's stefany here is chapter two!**

**I own nothing except all characters you do not recognize. And if I didn't own those I would let yall know trust me**

**Now....START!**

**Katiana's POV**

_**Forks....My own personal hell on earth. So why did I come here? Well my mother is a drunken whore and her husbamd....Is the exact same. I Just couldn't live there anymore! It was getting crazy! My mother was actually telling me to have sex as much as humanly possible! The moment I found -dad's number I called him and made sure it was okay if I came up here......Okay so I didn't come up here I ran up here. My mother still doesn't know I left. Because I left when she decided that her and vincent where going to live in bermuda for a year! Fun I know! Especially for me since they left me home alone.**_

_**Everything was so wet and cold here! It drove me fucking crazy. Thankfully I still had my trusty cactus with me so I had alittle bit of the pheonix that I loved with me in this wet hell hole. I miss the heat and the sun of pheonix but the rain and the clouds were kind of refreshing. I mean I can actually breath up here. Dave didn't smoke so that made it alot easier to breath. It almost burned my throat and lungs how much actual air there was up here! **_

_**I wonder what my school will be like. Maybe I will actually make some friends considering I don't smell like smoke and beer all the time now! God I sound such a little kid! Granted most highschoolers have loads of friends...I have one...Steve the cactus. Oh yes very imaginatie ut he listens to my problems and won't be an asshole so he is the greatest friend ever!**_

_**I awoke with a jolt almost falling out of my bed when an innsistent buzzing noise pulled me out of my sleep. I turned my head groggily and saw that it was 6 am. "Aw crap!" I shouted launching myself out of bed stumbling and falling on my face. "God!" I grumbled as I went into the bathroom. The dark bags under my dull weakened blood shot green eyes told me I needed sleep. And I needed to stop crying. But I didn't have the time to really think about that. I just brushed my hair slapped on some eyeliner and went to get dressed. I put on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a teeshirt then I put my favorite black hoodie of it and my coat then headed downstairs. "Hey dad bye dad." I said quickly and got a grunt of acknolledgement from him before he stood up quickly beating me outside. I had a look of pure confusion on my face as I went outside and saw this huge old red truck. "OH my god...It's amazing!" I said quickly running over to it. "Good cause it's yours." He said with a faint smile throwing me the keys. "really? God you are the best!" I shouted hugging him then slidding into my car. "I'll Cya after school!" I shouted as I turned the truck on getting a loud wurring noise form the engine.. The truck was loud but it drove and it was mine and I completly and utterly lovedit!**_

_**I drove to school slowly as not to get in an accient on the slippery roads like I knew I would. Granted the truck didn't go above 50 miles an hour but with as slick as these roads were I would go rather slow.**_

_**I made it to the school and everyone stared at me and my huge obnoxious truck cause my cheeks to flame red. Almost as red as my truck. I parked and turned the truck off making it backfire severly. Some people started laughing and I blushed even more. I looked through my window and saw a family of about 4 girls and one guy staring at me. I cleared my throat and grabbed my bag stepping out of the truck. But of course being the klutz I was I slipped on a puddle and slammed against the truck. "crap.." I mumbled feeling the bruise start to come up on my back. I looked up and the boy looked like he was holding his breath, standing as still as a statue. I just stared at him then stood up just as the bell rang. I pushed through the crowd throwing my bag over my shoulder and walked up to the school.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**The moment I walked into the school Iwas latched onto by some randm guy. "Hey I'm eric I know everything about this place so if you need a tour guide lunch date or just someone to rant to I'm your man!" He said flashing a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes and thought of a legitatment response. "I'm more of a sufferer in silence type of person." I said quietly as we kept walking. Apparently I was all the rage around here all of a sudden. I hated the un needed attention and I really wanted to just punch this eric kid in the face. "Eric Your nice and all but I have stuff to take care of." I said quickly running away. Yes I ran away. I kept a brisk pace until I was hit by something hard and cold. I stumbled backwards and saw a girl about 4"11 standing infront of me with this huge smile. "Um hi..." I said quietly not really knowing what else to do. "Hi!!" She said chipperly before running off giggling like a retard as she ran over to some girl who looked like a model. Her hair fell down her back in gracious blonde curls and she was wearing designer everything. I felt very self concious as I scurried away to the front office. **_

_**I got my slip without saying a word to the woman then ran to my next class. Unfortunatly before I could get there I ran into some blonde kid who looked like he was 7. "Hey I'm micheal." He said with a large smile. "Hi micheal I have class bye!" I said quickly swerving around him and going into my first class. That's where it got worse.....I had first hour with Micheal. So what hapened? He sat next to me and wouldn't shut up. Finally the bell rang and I ran out of the room immediatly heading to my next class.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**~Lunch~**_

_**Finally lunch! I had tried my best hiding from eric and micheal but it din't work. I was going to eat alone but a group of people immediatly called me over and I felt obligated to sit with them. So we sat and talked until I got distracted by a small group of people coming in. It was the same group of people I saw earlier. "Who are they?" I asked some random blonde chick quietly. "Them? Oh that's half of the Cullen family. The blonde one is Rosalie, The tiny black haired pixie one is alice. The girl with the odd bronze hair who looks to young to be here is Renesmee and the guy next to her is Leslie. Then the other girl is bella. The one who looks like she is watching over all of them." The blonde girl said quickly. "It's their first day here." A black hair chick threw in. Well obviously they were talked about in school if they are already so well known. I just sat there watching them sit and laugh together as though everythhing was funny. One thing I did notice was that none of the actually ate their food. Sure they would pick a piece up then throw it back at the plate then continue the convorsation. **_

_**I watched them like this for the rest of lunch hour and didn't even realize that lunch was over until they stood up and started walking away. I looked around the almost empty room then stoodup quickly but tripped falling on my knees. I just stood up and blushed at how many people were staring at me. I walked quickly to my next class tripping over my feet alot. I had biology next. I ran straight for the room and pushed the door open.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Leslie's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**I had a rather interesting first day. Got the usual everyone staring at me all the girls wishing to get in my pants and all the guys wishing they could beat the shit out of me. I laughed at that thought and just glided through the classes already knowing everything they were talking lunch came around! I could see the rest of my little group. Okay so I had almost every class with nessie but I like to talk to someone who doesn't use the word jacob like a noun adjective compliment and insult in every convorsation.**_

_**Nessie and I walked into the cafeteria along with Alice, Rose, and Bella. We sat down and started talking and laughing when I felt a pair of eyes on us. I glanced over and saw the girl from this morning watching us but I just ignored it doubting I would ever see her again so it's not like it mattered. I felt paranoid during lunch period though because her eyes never left us. Like....never not even to glance at someone else. It was creepy! Finally lunch hour was over and we all split to our diffrent classes. I had biology and nessie had history thank god!**_

_**I walked into the room and took my seat immediatly knowing where to sit immdiatly and I made the teacher not say anything. I just sat there reading what I already knew when the sweetest smell came over me. Like a tidal wave, the sweetest scent that made my mouth fill with venom. I locked up closing his air way as he glared at the girl who caused this reaction from me.**_

_**It was the girl from earlier. Back in the parking lot and the cafeteria. I remembered the reaction I had then but this this was just that reaction times 100. I wanted to jump her right then and there. But I couldn't, I couldn't let Carlisle down like that. Or Edward. He was my role model and I couldn't dissappoint him like that. I just glared at her hating her for making me want her so much. It was hell on me and I could barely focus on the lesson I already knew. She looked self concous smelling her hair every once in a while. Each time it sent another wave of her amazing delectable scent of lilies and something almost like strawberries. I kept my self in my seat not moving but standing up just seconds before the bell. I sped out of the room not planning on going back**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**There's chapter two my darlings!**

**Hate it love it?**

**Let me know and reviewplease!**

**Should I continue**

**Or should I just let it go?**

**Also I'm thinking about writing a whole new story (not a fanfiction a story)**

**and I would love ideas!**

**Love forever~Stefany**


End file.
